


The Calm After the Storm

by charleybradburies



Series: Fast & Weird // Scarlet & Silver [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (if you squint), 3 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Children, Clint Barton's Farm, Comfort No Hurt, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Characters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Injury Recovery, Major Character Undeath, Meet the Family, Not Really Character Death, POV Female Character, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sequel, Tea, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Twincest, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps home is not so far away after all.</p><p>Game of Cards Challenge #36: Short Form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm After the Storm

Wanda giggles as Barton’s wife immediately gathers Pietro in a hug (obviously having heard about his practically-lethal heroic endeavor); Pietro tries to scowl at his sister, but it doesn’t work, partly because he’s never really been able to do so and partly because, as Wanda knows, warmth like that of this woman Laura is something they’ve been without for a long time, and hug like those that seem to come naturally to her have long since been lost comforts, since long before the Avengers.

Wanda’s already had her hug, so Laura only gives her a reassuring smile after she thanks Pietro and then lets go of him, heading into the kitchen and announcing that she’s making tea; the little girl that Barton - that _Clint_ \- had mentioned tugs on Wanda’s skirt a moment later - she’s not used to children, but she smiles regardless, and the girl forcefully tells her that she’s named Lila.

“Pretty name that is, Lila,” Wanda replies, surprised at the reflexiveness with which she responds, “mine is Wanda.”


End file.
